Christmas Magic
by Mathilde Egyed
Summary: Christmas in the treehouse, with new characters. :D


**Christmas Magic**

"_'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house _

Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;"*

The pleasant, calming voice of Edward Melone brought real Christmas spirit to the living area of the house. It wouldn't have been a big thing, if this house was not in the top of a huge tree in a mystical jungle near the Amazonas. The air was warm, stuffy and scented like sweet, exotic flower-honey. The only noise was made by a soft chirping of a cricket. Clearly it was far from the cold, snowy winter night Ned's fairy tale was speaking about.

But the occupants of the tree-house did they best to make a wonderful Christmas time. Veronica dressed the house in red and green, so did Charlotte with the girls. Roxton shot a Christmas bird, which was cooked by Melone. Richard made it his job to find the most beautiful Christmas tree in the plateau. Of course it was fundamental to make it fit for Challenger's new Christmas tree-stand.

The only one, who seemed to miss the spirit of the holiday, was Marguerite. Of course, form her it was nearly a miracle that she didn't object to the whole Christmas celebration. She helped when she was asked, but she did nothing more and was not eager to change this stance.

Now, the night before Christmas, they sat together and listened to the fairy tale. Instead of hot chocolate, they sipped iced ones, and the usual sherry and coffee. Veronica laid her head to Melone's shoulder and like a child focused on the lines in the old book. Sometimes she helped to turn the pages, and every time she did, the reporter's eyes shimmered and smiled. Challenger's half eye was on the tape and thought about to use it. Earlier he made some interesting changes in the mechanic, and was eager to show it to the others.

Charlotte occupied herself in the balcony. It was getting dark for her embroidery, but the stars shined bright. They made good entertainment for her. Although he liked astronomy, the reason Richard sat next to her, was not the star-gazing.

"Something wrong?" He asked softly, not to disturb the reading inside.

She shook her head.

"I'm trying to imagine the snow." She answered at last.

"Any success?"

"Not really."

He waited a little, than moved closer.

"When I was very, very little, my nanny told me wonderful Christmas stories in every year."

The girl slightly moved her head, trying to find out his meaning, but didn't speak.

"It can be, that not always snowed, but I remember like it did every time."

Charlotte smiled.

"Do you believe in Christmas wishes?"

Richard directly looked at her.

"There are few things I believe in. I'm more like Challenger and believe only, what I can understand."

"So, you don't have any wish."

"No."

"That must be terrible."

"No, not really. "

The girl looked questioningly at him.

"Oh! That's mistletoe there, isn't it?" he looked suddenly at the ceiling, indicating the little red and greet thing hanging there.

"Who hang it there? I didn't know it even exist here!" Charlotte was utterly surprised.

"Whoever did, it was great idea!" He grinned wickedly. "Don't you want to honor the tradition with me? Miss Dunn?" With that, he easily slipped his arms behind her back on the back-rest.

"According to the custom, you have to stand under the mistletoe for kissing. Right now, we're sitting and the distance is too much to say we're under it." She stood up exactly a moment before he could touch her shoulder. "I think I will try to imagine the snowfall inside." And without waiting for any answer, she disappeared.

* * *

Marguerite's strange behavior didn't slip Lord John Roxton's notice. She seemed so far away in the whole evening. The minute Charlotte came inside; she went out to stand in her usual place in the balcony. The hunter did his best to follow her unobtrusively. He offered a cigar to Richard, but he politely refused and went for the whisky bottle.

Looking at his cousin, Roxton stifled a naughty smile than turned to Marguerite.

"The children can't play nicely. Not even in Christmas."

For a moment it seemed like she didn't even notice him, but after a while, she pulled her lips in a knwing smile.

"I pull for Charlotte."

"Just don't give her advice, or I can bury my nephew alive."

After a little pause, Roxton was brave enough to ask.

"Can you feel the Christmas spirit?"

"I don't really know what you mean." She whispered.

"You know the smell of hones and turkey…"

"Yes, many presents and shiny Christmas tree, I'm aware of that." She interrupted him. "Don't get it wrong, but please don't waste your time on me. I have no place in the Christmas idyll. It simply won't work. I never have a real Christmas and I think it's too late now. "

"But Marguerite…"

"Lord Roxton, allow me to be generous at least once in my life. I don't want to mess up the other's holiday. Please, leave me for now."

Another awkward silence came, while she stood from one foot to the other and waited for him to disappear. But the handsome gent had other plans. He stepped closer, caught her chin I his hands and kissed her long and warm. Marguerite didn't expect it, but she welcomed his nice embrace that came with the kiss. She felt a pleasant warmness build inside like never before.

When they slowly finished the kiss, Roxton looked in her eyes and without moving from the cozy hug, spoke.

"The turkey and the presents are only for one purpose. They show how to encompass your loved ones with care and attention. There are many Christmas customs, because everyone shows their love in different ways. You showed it, by helping the others to create a wonderful Christmas time even though you didn't believe in it. But with this, you became part of the Christmas spirit, believe it or not.

For a few minutes Marguerite just stared in his eyes, than asked.

"Do you always show your love by kissing?"

"Only, when I'm standing under mistletoe."

She looked up, than found it better to honor the tradition a little longer this time.

* * *

"Miss Dunn. Would you be so kind and help me choose a record?" Richard asked in her doorway. "Handel, Tchaikovsky or Mozart. I'm afraid I can't decide."

The girl took her embroidery in its place, then came next to him.

"The Nutcracker. What else?" She took the named record. "You can't listen to other music than this at Christmas. Shall we go?"

She started for the living room, but Richard didn't move.

"Miss, Dunn, we are standing exactly under a mistletoe."

The brunette moved her eyes upward, than blushed before the handsome Lord Redgrave bent his head and kissed her.

"I think I must correct my earlier statements" He whispered only a breath away from her lips.

"Really?"

"Really."

"And what would that statement be?"

"Well, I had a wish." Her surprised look didn't stop him to add. "And now, it came true."

* * *

"In all, it was a very happy Christmas." Thought Challenger as he blow out the last candle. He dropped a blanket to the peacefully sleeping Ned and Veronica. All but them went to sleep, but the professor didn't have the heart to wake them.

Of course it was a nice Christmas Eve. Everyone looked so happy and content. And the mistletoe he found the morning looked great in the doorways. It was a miracle; he found them in the jungle and just this morning. A real Christmas Magic.

„_But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight, __"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night.""*_

_* __by Clement Clarke Moore__  
__or Henry Livingston_


End file.
